mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Teruki Hanazawa
|kanji = 花沢輝気 |romaji = Hanazawa Teruki |alias = Teru |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = 13th April |age = 14 |status = Alive |height = 161.4cm |weight = 47.7kg |blood type = A |relatives = |voice actor = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Erik Kimerer |affiliation = Black Vinegar Middle School |occupation = Student |rank = |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 4 }}Teruki Hanazawa (花沢輝気, Hanazawa Teruki), nicknamed "Teru" (輝), is a second-year student at Black Vinegar Middle School. He was introduced as an antagonist but is now Mob's friend, although he also views Mob as his greatest rival. Appearance Teru's school uniform is a purple suit jacket, dark pants with a plaid design, and a white collared shirt with a striped teal tie - the male school uniform of Black Vinegar Middle School. His peers consider him to be very handsome. His eyes usually have a noticeable sparkle in them. His deceptively lean frame hides his very well defined musculature. Teru's hair is blonde in color (as seen in the anime, and white (mentioned to be brown) in color in the manga), and his hairstyle has changed many times throughout the story. Teru's hair history TeruHair1.png|Teru's first hairstyle (anime) Teruhair1manga.png|Teru's first hairstyle (manga) TeruHair2.png|Top of Teru's head: 0% (anime) Teruhair2manga.png|Top of Teru's head: 0% (manga) TeruHair3.png|Top of Teru's head: 150% (anime) TeruHair3 (manga).png|Top of Teru's head: 150% (manga) Teru's Current Hair.jpg.png|Teru's hair after fighting Sakurai (anime) TeruHair4.png|Teru's hair after fighting Sakurai (manga) Teruanimesquare.png|Teru's hair during World Domination Arc (anime) TeruHair5.png|Teru's hair during World Domination Arc (manga) Teruhair1.png|Teru's hair during the beginning of the ???% Arc Teruhair2.png|Teru's hair at the end of the ???% Arc Teruhair3.png|Teru's hair in the epilogue Teru's hair has gone through a lot. At first he appeared with a shaggy and unkempt head of hair. After trying to maim Mob with a set of knives, Mob redirected the knives and he was left bald on the top of his scalp only. He compensated with a ridiculously tall wig that resembled a haystack. An encounter with Sakurai's sword abbreviated the haystack, and left his head looking normal again though with much shorter hair than in his first appearance. During the visit to Ibogami Hot Springs, it's revealed that Teru is still bald on the top of his head and continues to wear a small wig to cover it. Personality Before meeting Mob, Teru didn't know any other espers, so he greatly overestimated his own importance and power. This is likely due to Claw only sending artificial espers to try and "recruit" him. He was very popular and often strategically used telekinesis to benefit himself. For example, he threw nothing but strikes the first time he went bowling. He considered himself the main protagonist of the world. Since his defeat, Teru comes to realise that the world does not revolve around him, but he is still confident in his strong and diverse psychic powers. He seems to adhere to Mob's policy of not using psychic power against people unless absolutely necessary. He is motivated to stop others from succumbing to pride like he once did, but he is still concerned about his outward appearance and still seeks perfection in all his endeavors. He has been known to hold people upside-down and dunk them in a bucket of water until they tell him what he wants to hear. While he is noted to be a good leader, he is shown to has trouble remaining humble, and often still has a confident tone in his voice which still lingers even after his defeat by Mob's hands. The shock of a sound defeat seems to give him a fever, such as when he was defeated by Mob or by Shimazaki. Plot Teruki Hanazawa Arc When first introduced, Teru was the shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School. He was successful in academics and popular with his peers, especially girls. He was able to defeat Onigawara and other delinquents effortlessly with his psychic power. This continued until Onigawara got Mob involved in a dispute between delinquent groups at Black Vinegar and Salt Middle schools. When everyone else had been defeated by Teru, Mob stepped in and told him not to use psychic power to hurt people. Teru, driven by his own uncontrollable ego, challenged Mob to use his powers, and at one point tried to injure Mob using telekinetically moved knives, but Mob deflected them all, resulting in the top of Teruki's head being shaved. When Mob pointed out that Teru is afraid of not being special, he lost control and simply tried to choke Mob, and succeeded in knocking Mob unconscious. A fatal mistake as he ended up unleashing an unknown and powerful psychic force that controlled Mob's body and subsequently demolished his entire school, but not before stripping him naked with telekinesis and throwing him into the sky with the rest of the levitating debris. Teru is heard screaming and pleading for mercy before the shock of defeat made him finally accept that he was 'just an ordinary person' and learned that it was wrong to use psychic powers to hurt innocent people. It is mentioned he got a fever for 3 days afterwards. Big Cleanup Arc Teru happened to meet Ritsu shortly after the latter had used his psychic power to severely harm a bunch of thugs from the school. Teru introduced himself to Ritsu in an intimidating way by overwhelming him with his psychic aura. But their meeting was cut short when a sudden wind threatened the structural integrity of his haystack wig, which Teru prevented by holding his wig, allowing Ritsu to escape. Teru's first encounter with Mob since his defeat occurred when he interrupted Mob's 'date' with Tome to tell him about a fellow Salt Mid esper making trouble nearby. Teru left the scene when he learned the troublemaker was Mob's brother, but he returned after being fetched by Dimple. 7th Division Arc Teru took the unconscious Mob to his apartment, told him about Claw after the latter awoke, and let him borrow a plaid button-down shirt. They went to investigate the Awakening Lab, ended up torturing Terada and hijacking his car, and proceeded to invade the 7th Division of Claw. At the 7th Division facility, Terada escaped and attacked them with his technique, but was quickly defeated by Mob after he sandwiched Terada between two trees with telekinesis. Teru learned the technique and used it to knock out two Claw lackeys. They are then found by Koyama, but Mob easily defeated him in a one-sided battle before the two decided to go their separate ways. Teru beat up a bunch of lackeys and defeated Miyagawa before being subdued by Sakurai and Muraki. He was then held captive in a room that suppressed his powers and was shocked to find Ritsu and Mob joining him as captives. He was more shocked to see the apparent boss of Claw entering the room, and he was extremely shocked when Mob called the man "master". During their escape, he got his haystack wig cut down to normal size by Sakurai. Teru later started mentoring the five kids from the Awakening Lab and helping them in their training. Separate Ways Arc Teru is seen watching TV, while Reigen is in the show. World Domination Arc When a Claw member attacked him at his apartment, Teru quickly defeated, captured and forcefully interrogated him. Teru tried to save the prime minister from his capturer, Shimazaki of the Ultimate 5. Despite Teru's great progress and best effort, he was ultimately no match for Shimazaki's teleportation ability and loses. Teru joined the group led by Reigen to oppose Claw's world domination. He sent cars flying around as decoys, defeated tons of Scars from various divisions, took many a hit from Shimazaki, and eventually turned the tables in the battle, leading to Shimazaki's defeat once Reigen casually approached the virtually blind Shimazaki and threw a bevy of punches at him. Divine Tree Arc Teru helped Mob to buy a shirt. Later in his apartment, after he almost got brainwashed after consuming chocolates made of the Divine Tree's powder, Teru decided to chase Psycho Helmet out of the city. During their clash, he found out that it was Dimple behind everything. Unfortunately, in the end, he lost to Dimple and was bound by plants in the Divine Tree seemingly unconscious. When Dimple failed to convince Mob, the latter immediately released Teru from his binds. Just when Mob was about to fight Dimple, Teru placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him and told him to think carefully since not everyone was at a disadvantage because of Psycho Helmet. He then explained that Dimple's actions were not as evil as Mob thought and yet the latter still intended to punish him like a vigilante. Insisting they composed themselves, Teru reasoned that Dimple was simply trying to persuade Mob and he had the freedom to decline or not. However, since Mob was resorting to brute force, Teru resorted to sneaky coercion by ending their relationship, with Dimple and with him. If he dissolved the cult with force, Teru would respond likewise in return. Hypothetically, if Mob defeated Teru, the others would be too angry to let it pass. He then reasoned that everyone would be willing to oppose Mob if it meant protecting something precious to them. This evoked more anger from Mob, prompting Dimple to appear behind Teru explaining that this was the latter's true feelings and his concern for Mob. Dimple then reminded Mob that everyone's daily lives would remain the same even if Mob backs down. Encouraging him to take his time and to take a hint, he gave Mob a choice to either leave peacefully and keep it like that or stir things up by clumsily intervening. Mob answered by blasting Dimple's face off, telling him he was tired talking to a broccoli puppet. He ordered to see Dimple, face-to-face, causing Teru to immediately cry out, demanding what he had done. Now that Mob finally attacked, Teru would not let him talk to Dimple directly anymore. Mob pleaded to let him talk to Dimple, and another broccoli incarnate formed behind him. Dimple said that they had been talking for a while now and that Mob just refused to listen. Annoyed and angry, he destroyed the puppet again eliciting Teru to tell him not to hurt the Divine Tree. Teru then attacked Mob with a lariat, declaring he was now his opponent. ???% Arc He tries to stop ???%, but is effortlessly trounced. Epilogue He accidentally meets Ritsu and Mob, and heads with them to the Reigen's birthday party. Powers & Abilities Teruki is a very powerful esper. In terms of raw power, Teru is still nowhere near Mob's level however, but he compensates for this by learning various techniques of applied psychic power and training diligently. Due to this, he is capable of utilizing multiple techniques simultaneously, such as putting up multi-layered barriers. He is also naturally a quick learner, and can replicate some techniques just by seeing them a few times. Quotes * "A star is shining not because it's being showered in light, but because he who emits light is a star." * "I was confident. Against any kind of opponent! But honestly, right now... I'm not so sure anymore..." * "Doing this by myself is really too harsh... I wish I had the power to send an entire school building flying..." *Catchphrase: "I am a commoner." Notes & Trivia *Teru's favourite food is steak and his least favourite food is raw oyster (due to a bad experience). *Apparently, Teru has too many specialities to list. *His favourite music is rock and his favourite movie is "Flying Dead Pig". *Teru's hobby is going to the cinema and he has recently got into bicycle touring. *Unlike in the manga, Teru has never used the Ethereal Bodies Technique in the anime. *His Japanese voice actor, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, also voices Hikaru Tokugawa in the anime.MP100 Character Guidebook References it:Teruki Hanazawa Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males Category:Black Vinegar Middle School Students Category:Shadow Leader